Please don't go
by Hanachan130999
Summary: Caught in the wrong moment, racing to catch up- Damnit Sasuke, why do you do this to yourself? Just seems to have all the bad luck. Just a shortie. SasuNaru. AU slightly OOC


Author-ess: So, I had a blip. Yes, I call it a blip. Easing myself back into writing a bit, so I did a short. So I'm back at it, to an extent- after a long enough hiatus. Try to enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naw, looks like I **don't** own it just as much as the rest of ya :)

...

..

.

The deft whirring of wind passing by at 80mph droned out the soft hum of the radio. The flicker and flash of headlights passing illuminated the small vehicle's interior. In the center console nestled an already illuminated cell phone. It buzzed and buzzed, shouting for an answer, for someone to pick up the silent end. Obsidian eyes flickered to the device momentarily before they narrowed back on the highway ahead.

_He just doesn't give up…_ the Uchiha thought with disgust.

This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Sasuke had insisted that his unwelcome guest leave, he knew that he couldn't handle the company. To no end Gaara had been completely intent on having the raven haired man to himself. He didn't take no for an answer. One drunken tryst certainly didn't mean the beginning of a relationship. It had been unintentional... a mistake.

Sasuke's grip on the steering wheel tightened ten fold, his knuckles turning white with the strain. A tense grimace had nestled on his face, contorting with the pain he felt in his chest, the gnawing intensity in the pit of his stomach.

Fate had a sense of humor. The icy wind began to pick up, rocking his car with every gust as the flash flood warning that had been broadcasted over the radio earlier in the day came to fruition. The sudden downpour nearly blinded the dark haired man, slowing his pace to what seemed like a crawl along the highway.

_C'mon! I need to go faster!_ Sasuke inwardly groaned, snarling as his eyes creased angrily at the corners.

The Uchiha pushed the automatic 'up' on his window, sealing the car with the gentle sounds of the radio. Music ebbed to a halt as another song slowly came on, a guitar tune filling the car. Sasuke cringed, clenching his jaw furiously. His mood seemed to drop even more, listening to the lyrics of the familiar song. Slowly his vision began to blur, adding to his inability to see the road correctly.

Eyes misting, he wallowed in the sappy lyrics, feeling his gut clench. He ground his teeth harder as the song came to a depressing crescendo.

_You know you can't give me what I need. _

_Even though it means so much to me, I can't wait through everything... _

_Is this really happening? _

_I swear I'll never be happy again, and don't you dare say we can just be friends. _

_I'm not some boy that you can sway. We knew it'd happen eventually!_

The raven haired man's brow furrowed deeply, his lips turning down at the corners, feeling his steeled reserve beginning to wane. He threw a clenched fist at his steering wheel. Exhaling a ragged breath, he focused on the sharp pain that pierced through his knuckles.

_No… NO! I'll get to you!_ Sasuke thought more fervently, blinking the blur from his eyes and twisting the leather cover of his steering wheel. With a hastened pace, he drove on- just one destination on his mind.

* * *

Grinding his small black vehicle into park, The Uchiha threw open his door and slammed it roughly, running through the downpour that immediately soaked him to the core. Though his vision was almost entirely obstructed, he righted himself and hustled toward the apartment building's entrance. At nearly 3 in the morning, the regular door man was nowhere in sight.

He flew through the door, speeding across the faded tile floor, nearly slipping through his own puddles. Half a second of contemplation later, Sasuke had made a beeline for the elevator.

_12__th__ floor… apartment 105... C'mon, C'MON!_

He slowed his breathing, shivering either from the frozen state of his body or nerves, probably a bit of both. His finger quickly gnashed the 12th floor button several times as dark eyes darted from the door to the floor button to the floor LED indicator overhead.

Shoving his hand roughly into his pocket, he pulled out a drenched piece of paper, black ink soaking through both sides. Sasuke opened it slowly, careful not to tear the compromised notes, but to no avail. The ink had been smudged beyond repair.

_Shit._

Slowly the elevator chimed at it's destination. The doors creaked to the sides just a bit too slowly, and Sasuke decidedly clamored sideways through the widening gap. He stumbled on the other side, bracing himself on the opposite wall for a split second before he was running full speed down the corridor. Like a flash he'd taken a right at the end of the hall, another right and skidded to a halt just in front of the second to the last door before him.

_105... Oh god, please…_

The tightening in his stomach grew ferociously with anticipation. He rapped on the door just a bit too loudly with his knuckles and then rang the buzzer at the side of the door several times.

"Be home, be awake… please." The raven haired man murmured to himself, wiping away stray beads of water that threatened to stream down his already dripping face. Again he rapped on the door, impatiently, as nervous jitters took hold.

Sasuke stepped from foot to foot, his brow furrowing some. Just as he was about to knock on the door a third time, the click of a dead bold and the rattle of a chain sounded on the opposite side. His heart leapt into his throat.

The heavy wooden door opened just a crack, it's chain lock only offering a few inches of visibility. Through the crack, the dim glow of a lamp posted in a small, quiet living room was visible. The television beyond was all but muted, throwing shadows about the already shadowed apartment.

A pair of weary, essentially lifeless cerulean eyes gazed through the crack, visibly tensing as they met the pair of onyx orbs staring desperately into them. The blonde man on the other side of the door huffed softly and made to shut the door again, but a trembling, pale hand held it open.

"Please… Listen to me, Naruto." the Uchiha begged quietly.

"Don't, just don't, Sasuke. You don't have to explain a thing." the blond murmured back in a monotone.

Again the door began to close, but the raven haired man braced his shoulder into it. He unclenched the fist full of destroyed apology letter he'd carefully crafted all night. For hours, he'd wore a trench into his apartment floor, pacing back and forth trying to formulate just the right words to explain the situation. The words that would bring love back to him. He gazed miserably at the barely legible ink blotches that had been ruined in the night's torrent.

Letting out a grieved sigh, he leaned his head toward the door, letting his temple dip down with a soft 'thud'. Closing his eyes, Sasuke recited what he could of the letter from memory.

"You, y-you asked me what I wanted…" Slowly his throat began to seize up with tension.

"And I'm sorry I couldn't give you an answer then."

"Just don't… I saw what you wanted. I heard what _he_ said. Obviously I'm not…" the blonde was cut off in his timid declaration mid sentence.

"Please, please, I'm begging you, let me explain." Sasuke pressed his hand to the door beside him, hoping his unbridled pleading would lead somewhere.

Naruto simply inhaled a long, quiet breath, leaning back against the wall beside the door, gazing silently at the floor. His soft, ruffled bangs shadowed his face as he settled in to hear the Uchiha out. The raven haired man lifted his eyes to see the blonde through the door crack, even more apprehensive seeing the object of his adoration. The normally cheerful, exuberant blonde slumped his shoulders, his head hanging in his pitiful state.

"I couldn't give you an answer then, because I didn't know. But I've been thinking about it. I've thought about it damn near every minute of every hour in the last few days. I'm sorry, Naruto. I want you." Sasuke groaned.

After a silent minute of contemplation, the blonde responded, "No, no you don't. You want _him. _I mean fuck, you had him. If I hadn't walked in, you'd have had him again." He clenched a tan fist, closing his eyes.

"No! I didn't want him- I don't want him. I told him to leave, but he wouldn't listen. The last time I saw him was months before I'd even met you. I should have stopped him sooner; I should have never let him in. Please, you have to believe me.

"Ever since I met you, you've been the only person on my mind. You're the only one I've ever gotten so close with." There was a tense pause for both parties.

"And since you've been gone… I-I feel hollow. Like I'm missing a piece of myself. Don't leave now, n-not when we've come so far…" The Uchiha's declaration tapered off quietly as his eyes fell half lidded. Slowly he glanced back up through the crack in the door, but to his dismay, there was nobody there. Just as he'd backed away and braced himself to shout more piteous declarations through the heaven wooden door, the quiet rattle of a chain broke the silence. The small locking bolt clattered to the door frame as the entrance slowly began to creak open.

Sasuke lightly nudged the door open further, gazing in at the person huddled within. There Naruto stood, shoulders still hunched with his arms crossed loosely over his chest. He was careful to keep his gaze concentrated on the floor as he took a few steps backward to allow some space. Silently the raven haired man stepped into the room and closed the door behind himself.

He quietly patted a few steps toward the blond, accompanied by the uneven light drips of rain water falling to the hard wood floor beneath him. Tentatively he stretched a hand out toward the man, lightly cupping a hand below his chin, beckoning the gaze of endlessly deep blue eyes.

In return he received a half hearted angry glare. He didn't miss the slight quiver of the blonde's lower lip, or the slight glint at the corners of his eyes.

"H-H-How do I know I can trust you?" Naruto's voice wavered momentarily, his glare replaced with a saddened gaze.

"Because…" Sasuke's chest tightened, his heart hammering loudly in his chest. After a steadying breath he leaned in closer to the man before him, lightly placing a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Because I love you, and you love me. And to love you must have trust." The Uchiha gave a faint smile, gently squeezing his partner's shoulders.

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction, clearly not expecting the declaration he'd received. Sasuke's befuddling logic aside, that was unequivocally the sweetest thing the man had ever said. The blond released a choked breath as he finally collapsed into his lover's arms. The raven haired man soothed his partner's silent sobbing, lightly encircling the other in his arms, entwining pale, slender fingers into his golden hair.

.

..

...

Author-ess: And that's it for now. I contemplated making it longer and adding something hot-n-heavy, but I figured this was enough for now. I was actually listening to Mike Posner's 'Please Don't Go' when I felt the urge to write this. The quoted song in the center is 'If It Means A Lot To You' by A Day to Remember. It's sweet, but melancholy. If the story itself seems clipped, I already know. Like I said, it's just a blip. I get weird flashes of things. heh. Well, hope you enjoyed! Keep tuned-in just in case I actually add anything of substance to my other stories some time soon. Ja ne! Love!


End file.
